Haven't got a tittle yet
by Lan-chan
Summary: This is my first fic but you can flame me if you want, it takes place before season 6's end so Tara never died. It's a bit confusing in the begining and I need help to figure out what to do next so Review me please! =) And I also accept sugestions for the


Prologue: She Tripped, She Fell, She Won't Give Up  
  
Dark clouds covered the sky above, silver blue lightings struck the ground every second. Nine shadows made their way thru the chaos, running with all their might as the ground shacked forcefully beneath their feet creating cracks and mountains and canons, all at the same time. Behind them a horde of demonic creatures followed, hunting them, getting closer with each step they took.  
  
The demons where now upon them, and the shadows fought them off, and after what seemed like an eternity one of them, one of the nine escaping shadows loudly chanted something that sounded like a spell in Latin, and suddenly after she finished the chant all creatures that were on a two meter radius from the runaways dusted; all nine shadows, wounded by the battle, reassumed their way, positioning themselves in a straight line while running. None of them dared turn back, for they all feared that one of their friends was not behind, that if they turned and found one of the others was missing they'd go back and if they did so the knew they wouldn't survive.  
  
Exhausted and in pain, the shadow who had chanted the spell started slowing her pace. Her right arm was broken and bleeding, she had huge a cut on her forehead and most of her energy was being drained by the protection field she had placed around her friends. Since she happened to be the last in the line none of the others noticed until she tripped and lost control over the spell, and as the ground in front of her opened, the one that had been running in front of her turned around, just in time to see her fall on her knees. As the shadow was about to go back for the spellcaster her arm was grabbed by the next in line who forced her to look ahead and keep up with the others while the witch fell onto the seemingly endless hole that opened ahead of her.  
  
And as she fell she closed her eyes, thought about each one of her friends and concentrated on pulling up the protection field for them, it was the least she could do. As magic coursed trough her veins and power surrounded her, causing the speed of her fall to decrees unnoticed to her. Her skin got paler and her hairs turned black; and as her body came to a stop suspended in mid-air she felt that her companions were save, she stopped the flow of power and opened her eyes surprised to discover that she was hovering three inches above from the reddish dirt floor. So then as she fell those last inches towards the bottom she opened her mouth for the first time since she tripped, only to say:  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!"  
After she had awoken and stood up two thoughts entered her mind: 1) Her arm hurt like hell, 2) Her head hurt worse. She placed a hand on her head only to aggravate her headache and as she looked at it afterwards she found blood. Then she decided to listen to her third idea: Get outta here before they find you.  
  
So slowly but steadily she limped her way out of the hole in which she was trapped all the while keeping her mind in blank. And so once she felt she was safe, away from danger she collapsed onto the floor and passed out.  
  
As she woke up for the second time minutes later, she took in her surroundings, in front of her there was what seemed to be highway and on the other side of it something that looked like the outsides of a town, weakly limping once again she approached the town and enter the first building she stumbled across; it looked like an old styled diner.  
  
The little bell on top of the door was the last sound to be heard before the whole room went silent for some moments. The silence was finally broken seconds later by the squeaky voice of a waitress.  
  
"Oh god!" she said as she acknowledged the wounds on the spellcaster "Are you okay?!"  
  
"What kind of question is that, of course she's not okay!" responded a man as he stood up to look art the young woman who still stood at the door "Stop staring at her and call an ambulance Emma!" he told the waitress. And as Emma ran to the backroom to get the phone he approached the wounded woman "What happened to you?" he asked  
  
"I. I-I. I'm n-not real-lly sure" she said in a weak voice. She felt so tired, she wanted to sleep. Her body hurt so much. As she started to drift off to sleep the man panicked.  
  
"No, don't fall asleep!" he gasped, catching her before she fell to the floor. "Please stay awake, we don't know if you could have a concussion or something along those lines, so come on, please, talk to me. tell me your name"  
  
"I." she stopped herself to think for a second and then continued " As dorky as it may sound, I have no idea" I was then that for the first time she noticed that she had no idea of who she was or what she was doing here.  
  
"Okay, don't worry" the man seemed really calm himself "I' search to see if you have a wallet or something, you've probably got amnesia from the hit on your head." Trying to keep his cool as to not freak the woman out he looked through her pockets until he found a drivers license. "So, if this is really yours, and so it looks like by the photo, then your name is Willow Rosenberg"  
  
"What a dumb name" that was the last thing she said as she became unconscious once again, while she was already able to hear the sirens in the distance.  
Willow now stood outside the hospital, two months after being admitted in the ICU with no identity, no memories and no place to go. Since the police hadn't been able to locate anyone who knew her she didn't have anyone to turn to. She felt lost and alone but she also felt that there was something she had to do, someplace she had to get to, someone she had to find.  
  
She knew little about herself, but she was aware of her own power, magical power. She was also aware of a lot of things she was sure no many people knew about, like the creatures that lurked in the darkness of the nights. Those were things she hadn't mentioned to anyone because if she had she would have most likely have been transferred to the psics department.  
  
She was afraid and had no idea what to do, but somewhere deep inside her soul she had this corny warm and fussy felling that told her that everything was gonna be alright. 


End file.
